Along a low-voltage power supply cable, need may arise to draw off power from the cable at a specific position for powering an electrical device, such as a light/lamp in the garden where lighting is desired. A special type of electrical connector is used for this purpose, which is mounted on the cable at that position and is then screwed tight to pierce a pair of sharp pins into the cable cores for extracting power.
Connectors of this type are known in general, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,448. This connector must be taken apart before it can be mounted onto the cable, and this is not particularly user convenient. There are other shortcomings, for example an adaptor must be used to cope with a specific cable width and at least two those are supplied for use, leaving the unused-one(s) loose.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate one or more of these shortcomings by providing a new or improved cable connector of the type concerned.